Prom Night
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: What happens to our Two heros after the dance find out in this bit of fluff


Prom Night

Dr Possible (Mr.) paced the floor of what was left of his home. He was a tall man a little over six feet in height, short dark hair styled in a crew cut, more inclined to something his father would have worn in days gone by, a slight bit of grey sprouted from around his ears. He was a formal man for he still wore the shirt, tie and trousers he had worn to work.

This night had seen it's share of strangeness and destruction. First of all a project he had been working for years had come back to haunt him. Weeks ago the technology of said project had been stolen, literally ripped out of his head by the evil world dominating maniac and former collage chum Drew Lipsky aka Dr. Drakken.

Drakken had used this technology to pervert a simple small child's toy found in a fun meal at every Bueno Nacho worldwide into a giant robot of massive destructive proportions. As his home and many others around the world had clearly found out. Fortunately his one and only daughter and her best friend seemed to have put an end to that destructive rampage. It had been quite some time and none of the now small toys had shown any sign of transforming back into their vicious mode.

The house was a major jumble. The pair of robots, one for each of his twin sons had sliced holes in the floor, burned the majority of his furniture, put a new viewing area from the master bedroom down into the family room. Then to make matters worse they had smashed their way outside leaving a very large hole where his front door used to be. Outside the shrubbery was burned and his wife's flower garden trample to nothingness.

He counted his blessing and remembered that none of his family had been hurt and his large screen television was still intact. Of course the cable line had been cut not to mention there was a total lack of power to the entire house. He would have to use the cell phone to call his insurance company tomorrow.

Of course this wasn't why he was pacing, avoiding the holes and debris that filled his family room. The biggest worry going through his head right now was the fact that his pride and joy little baby girl had gone to the prom with some boy named Eric and they weren't home yet. Stopping at the "door way" he looked with his dark eyes for any sight of his little girl. He scratched his head and went back to pacing the floor.

His wife Dr. Possible (Mrs.) looked up from the magazine she was reading beneath the soft glow of a lantern. "Dear would you relax." She was equally as worried but she being a surgeon had long ago learned to calm her body and not let herself get worked up about things she could not control. "Kimmy will be fine." Mrs. Possible was a woman of some stature with bright red hair cut short more for convenience that fashion. Being a surgeon and wearing a cap for up to 16 hours at a time did not do a hair style any good. Her very long legs held up a thin well built frame that showed no signs of the facts that she had born 3 children.

"Kimmy is out there with that…that boy. And it's well passed the time he said he would have her back." With that he went back to pacing.

Mrs. Possible continued to flip through the magazine her long thin fingers eating up the pages. She was just scanning the pages, like her husband she was also just a wee bit worried. She stopped flipping and looked up from her pages when she had heard or at least not heard her spouse pacing. He was straining to see what was happening outside.

"I believe that is Kimmy coming home but she's not with Eric. It looks like.. Yes she's coming home with Ronald. I wonder what happened?" Mr. Possible was puzzled.

It was not an unusual occurrence for his little girl to be with Ronald. In fact if at some point during the day he didn't see the young man than he most likely didn't see his daughter either. The two had been the tightest of friends since he had first placed Kimmy in pre-school. He was a good lad if not the brightest, slightly clumsy not to mention almost eating him out of house and home.

"They seem to be holding onto each other quite tightly. I hope neither of them is hurt." he watched as they very slowly made their way to the house. They did seem to be in fine spirits laughing and giggling all the way up the laneway. Most likely due to the fact that they stopped Drakken by destroying his control centre and putting his robots out of commission By now Mrs. Possible's interest was piqued. But of course her mind was heading down a completely different path than her husbands was.

It took another several minutes before the two teenagers made it in through the front archway. Looking as formidable as possible he stood in front of the two arms crossed and a scowl upon his face "Where have you been young lady?" it was the only thing he could think of to say.

His little Kimmy Cub was in fact a young lady who had long since passed the point where she would start to enter into woman hood. Tonight she was dressed in a rather burnt silver prom dress with stockings and matching heels. Her deep red hair was pined back into a pony tail which showed her lovely round face, green eyes bright with excitement. She was small in comparison to her parents but just the perfect height for the young man standing closely to her side. He was Ronald Stoppable and he was about 5'4" in height with a thin wiry body and oval face topped with and mat of blond hair. Right now he was wearing a power blue tuxedo that never should have been in style.

"After stopping Drakken and Shego we went back to the dance." It was the only thing his daughter could think of to say because it was the truth.

Mrs. Possible interceded in at this point "Dear why don't you and Ron look in the garage or out back and see if you can find anything to cover up the doorway. I don't want anybody walking into the house while we are trying to find somewhere to sleep" And with that she scooped up the lantern in one hand and her child in the other and went into the kitchen. Leaving her husband looking dumbfounded and poor Ron equally confused.

Once into the next room "Ok young lady what happened?"

Kim started in on her story, she was obviously excited. Normally when she related something it was easy to understand but this time her arms waved in all directions her story bounced around making no sense and her words were coming out of her mouth so fast that it was hard to get any sense of what had happened.

Finally she stopped to get a breath, paused a second and quite bluntly spit out "Mom, I love Ron!" Her eyes were almost pleading for this to be acceptable with her mother. Mrs. Possible was dumbfounded she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt her daughters feelings or confuse things if possible. The fact that this had been obvious to all but the two teens didn't seem to have entered into the equation.

She smiled down at her little girl and said "I know sweetheart. You've always loved Ron. I'm just glad you finally realized it." Pulling Kim into a big hung she comforted her little girl. Actually she was pleased, she had figured this was coming quite some time ago and had wondered what had taken so long for the two of them to figure it out.

Kim looked up at her mother "But how did you know. I mean I... Left with Eric and now Ron?"

Her poor little girl, this next little while was going to be very difficult and she didn't even what to think about and anxiety attack her husband was going to have. "Well for one thing Kimmy that necklace you're wearing. Do you remember where you got it?"

Kim banged her head into her mothers shoulder and giggled. Her mother continued "Ron gave it to you when you were about eleven. I believe he said he thought it matched your eyes." Kim's eyes were green the necklace was blue, but then again that was Ron for you. "Now I think for one thing that you should introduce your parents to the man in you life, also I don't really like the idea of the two of them out there playing with tools of any sort. Their bound to get themselves into some sort of danger." Kim knew that her Ron wasn't all that great at building or operating much of anything and while her father had built many interesting contraptions over the years, he bore the scares of many of those contraptions.

The two woman walked back into the front room and smiled. They had arrived in time to witness Mr. Possible and Mr Stoppable lean a large piece of wood against the door frame and get ready to pound very long nails into the wall. Mrs. Possible's spouse was of the old adage if a 1 inch nail is good a 3 inch nail will work 3 times as well. "Dear I think Kimmy has something to say" She interjected in the nick of time.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Ron" she had gone over to him and was holding his one hand and looking quite giddy with the experience.

Ron just stood there confused, why would he need to be introduced. He already knew these people. It lasted only long enough for an elbow to be introduced into his rib cage. "Um good evening. Um.. Mrs. Dr. Possible.. Aaa.. My name is Ron Stoppable and I would Umm very much like to date your daughter." Ron stated and holding out his hand.

This was the first time she had a good look at the two of them. They looked awful, Kim had three slices in her arm, numerous bruises crossed her body and her dress was burned along the bottom. With Ron she could only see the massive bruise on the front of his neck. Taking his hand in hers Mrs. Possible greeted him as warmly as she could, this could get difficult in a few moments "I am very pleased to meet you Ron. I do so hope that you will take very good care of my beloved little girl. This" she said pointing to her husband "is Mr. Possible Kim's father."

Mr. Possible looked stunned. This wasn't how he figured the evening would end up. He looked down at Ron's outstretched hand and wasn't sure what to do with it. Both men looked a little bit nervous about the situation but shook hands and said their hello's, both were entering into uncharted territory. Mr. Possible because he wasn't really ready to let go the idea that his daughter was pretty much grown up and Ron because his relationship with his best friend has changed or maybe just evolved unto the next level. Or just maybe he had just come to the conclusion that in actuality he wanted this woman of whom he had known his entire life and couldn't really exist without her near his side.

A sort of pregnant silence ensued for a time the two men just stood shaking hands not really sure what to make of the situation, both new things would never be the same. Finally Mrs. Possible broke in "Unfortunately Ron were going to have to say good night for now. It's late and been a very trying night, so I'm going to have to tell you a very good night." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek and whispered congratulations, she was glad that things worked out for the two of them.

Almost relieved Ron looked back at Mrs Possible and scratching the back of his neck "No problem thanks Mrs. P. I'll see you tomorrow." Turning to Kim they embraced a last time for the evening and kissed her. Mr. P almost dropped dead with heart failure having never seen his little baby girl embraced with such passion. With that complete Ron turned waving as he crossed through the threshold of the Possible family home out into a new world.

The three watched him pass into the night silently each one with a different thought until he could not be seen then Mrs. Possible turned to her grown up daughter "You up to bed. And make sure he destroys that suit" with a swat she shoed her away. She watched Kim head up the stairs and knew that her child would get no sleep tonight.

Her husband on the other hand, his shoulders stooped over in depression not knowing quite what to do or say just looked at his mate "Did I miss something tonight?" He seemed almost broken, or at least hit with a little to much reality for one night.

Putting her arm around him "Don't look now sweetheart but I think our little girl just grew up a little more tonight. Now let's get this hole covered up so we can get to bed." And with that completed they finished their evening.

Ron was flying home, feeling six feet off the ground, his head in the clouds. Considering he thought his life was pretty much over at the beginning of the night and in the end had turned out magnificently. He now had the best girl in the world quite happily by his side. But before his night was over he had one more little task to accomplish, his scooter was a piece of junk before the night began, no thanks to cousin Shawn, it was now finished it off completely. He was heading back to the school parking lot, a nice red motorcycle was situated there and it would soon have his name on the ownership papers, the former owner no longer be needing it.


End file.
